Peaceful Valentine
by Weholls
Summary: Cabinlock AU. Mycroft hates Valentine's day, finds it dull and deeply annoying. But Greg wants to spend some good time with him and help him relax with a peaceful flight to another country. The MJN Air cabin crew and their usual way to be disturb the peaceful part of the plan.


Note : It's for the Cupid Mystrade on Tumblr. To kougazgurl.

I obviously don't own neither Sherlock nor Cabin Pressure who respectfully belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle/Mark Gatiss/Steven Moffat and John Finnemore.

* * *

Saying Mycroft Holmes wasn't in a good mood when he came home this day would be an understatement. He was used to deal three times a week with several stubborn politicians who couldn't stand each other, to fly to a foreign country to handle a little crisis and check that his brother was alright (meaning: he behaved well enough and didn't set up too many experiments in the flat to not encourage his dear flat mate to kill him). Damn, he wouldn't even mind his lack of sleep, and he hadn't found the time to lie down for days now, only catching few minutes of rest once in a while. But it was this time of the year that he hated, middle of February, yes that was it, Valentine's day. The shops were selling an awful lot of ridiculous cards, the chocolate industry was booming and the cheesiness that surrounded him at work was almost palpable. Giggles here, small talks there, "You're so lucky to have such a kind boyfriend." , surprise "romantic" e-mails at work, nobody was productive, himself couldn't work at his full capacity because of all the stupid in the building.

All of it contributed to a bad mood and headache for the whole day. So yes, he was a little grumpy when he was back to his flat and Greg didn't even let him rest for ten seconds before assaulting him with a cuddle, a warm cup of tea with biscuits, some chocolate, and a red rose.

"Gregory, you know I hate Valentine's day. It's ridiculous." He sighed. "But I'd like to keep the tea."

"Come on, you're tired, relax, we're gonna have fun, I've got something for you." Useless to say that it would take more than a sulking Mycroft to discourage the DI to make this day special. He grabbed his partner's hand just after he finished his cup of tea and led him downstairs, pushed him in his car and took the driver's seat.

"There's no use to protest, and don't behave like your brother. By the way, he was in an awful mood today, worse than usual. Is that a Holmes thing? Hating Valentine's day?" Greg joked. Himself wasn't very fond of the day, finding it was quite pointless actually. But Mycroft was slowly drowning in his work, growing more and more tired and stressed every day for at least a month now. And it was an excuse to make him relax, have a good time and not think too much about his job.

"It's not a Holmes thing, it's a common sense thing. Where are we going anyway?"

"You're gonna find out."

And indeed, five minutes later Mycroft groaned "The airport? Really? I do not want to go anywhere, neither do I want to be surrounded by couples and their exaggerated amount of romantic displays."

"We're not going to be surrounded by anybody, I found a little company who owns a jet and is inclined to fly us anywhere for a fair price…their website is quite disturbing though…"

"And where are we going exactly?"

"Errhm…Canillo."

Mycroft raised his eyebrow. "And may I ask, why are we going to an Andorran parish?"

"Well, I thought that it would be unlikely that your work would have anything to do with this place and it may help you to forget about it a little, you know, relax and stuff? Anyway! Here we are! Look, they are already waiting us."

Greg and Mycroft got out of their car and were approached by a little woman whose eyes said "I'm not a little old lady, do not try to bother me or you'll regret it." And "Damn, they do look like people with whom I can't possibly be too annoying and show how much I despise them." Well, that's what Mycroft saw.

"Hello gentlemen, I'm Carolyn Knapp-Shappey, CEO of the company, please follow me to the plane."

"Thank you." Greg answered with one of the bright smiles of his even though she wasn't particularly amiable or waiting for an answer. "We're going to have a restful and peaceful flight, you'll see." He said to Mycroft.

They didn't even have time to get into the plane and settle down that the steward came to see them with a smile that could cheer up anybody if seeing a stranger being so friendly so quickly wouldn't be so startling.

"Hello gentlemen! I'm Arthur Shappey, your steward today. May myself draw yourselves' attention to our extended list of drinks and meals that you can order for the duration of the flight if you find yourselves in the need of anything, although it's not that extended, actually we don't really have a lot of things and we can't provide you everything you need if we don't have it so…"

"Arthur!"

"Sorry mum! Hum, anyway, ring the thing there if you need something!" He said before rejoining the rest of the cabin crew.

Meanwhile, Greg was trying to keep a straight face in front of Mycroft and convince him that they were on a good plane and that everything was going to be alright. But he failed miserably as he broke into laughter thinking about the steward.

"I'm sorry Mycroft but you have to admit that he was a funny bloke."

"Yes alright, I grant you this. But I am doubtful about the peaceful and restful flight now. And here he is again."

Arthur jogged towards them a stop just in front of the couple.

"Skip is going to make his captain's speech just now and then we're gonna take off! It's brilliant isn't it?! Anyway, what are you doing you two, I mean, as a job."

"He's working for the Government and I'm a Detective Inspector." Greg smiled.

"WHOA! This is BRILLIANT! You have to solve cases and everything! You drive one of these cars with the sirens! Can you do that? Do you work with Miss Marple?! I'm basically a Miss Marple expert, I read two pages of one of her books yesterday. And the Government? Like with these fancy cars and secret agents? Brilliant!"

Arthur's enthusiasm pulled a smile on Mycroft's face and chuckles from Greg. He was about to answer when a "bing bong" rose from the speakers.

"Good evening gentlemen, Captain Martin Crieff speaking, and welcome aboard, we are pleased that you choose MJN Air to fly you to Canillo, Andorra. The take-off is imminent please pay attention to the safety demonstration."

It's after a very unexpected demonstration, a lot of laughs and eyebrow raisings that they finally took off. Arthur was called by Carolyn not a long time after this, leaving Mycroft and Greg alone. The Government official took his partner's hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you Gregory. I'm sorry I was not all that cheerful."

"Hush, you were tired, and I understand that, just relax, and enjoy the flight. Anyway, I pick pocketed your mobile phone so, no work stuff until we are back."

"My brother have too much influence on you…but thank you." He smiled before sharing a kiss with the DI. They only broke apart when they heard the foot-steps of Carolyn coming towards them, followed by a "Oh sorry to interrupt you." Quickly dismissed by a muttered "It's okay." Greg straightened a little while Mycroft readjusted his tie which didn't need to be readjusted.

"I'm sorry about our steward, he's a little bit too cheerful as you could see. I hope he didn't bother you too much."

"Oh no! That's alright, he's a funny bloke. We hadn't expected it that's all. But he's free to come back if he wants to."

"Oh? Right. Do you want any drink while I'm here?"

"I am alright, thank you." Mycroft replied.

"I'm okay too, thanks."

Carolyn nodded and walked away.

"So, what was I saying? Ah yes, there." Greg unbuckled his seatbelt which was getting in the way of a proper kiss and pecked Mycroft's lips. He answered with a little groan and brought closer the policeman, ruffling his grey hair while kissing him back. He did need to relax a bit after all.

* * *

_Here it is! I may add some chapters, I had something planned but couldn't put it there, so yeah, maybe..._


End file.
